


that's the only thing keeping me on fire

by aelins



Series: fictober 2020/whumptober 2020/kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cassian is in his mid twenties!, F/M, Nesta is 18, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Nesta doesn't want Cassian's do-gooder charity.Conversely, shedoeswant his cock.When he makes her an offer that comprises both, Cassian is able to convince her to take care of her needs.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: fictober 2020/whumptober 2020/kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922815
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	that's the only thing keeping me on fire

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO EXPLICIT! i stole this idea from myself! I'm going to hell :helmo: 
> 
> [suggested listening](https://open.spotify.com/track/6jG2YzhxptolDzLHTGLt7S?si=2LPUY3SOSMCwIuS-xVlz-w)
> 
> this is the [KINKTOBER PROMPT COLLECTION FORM!](https://forms.gle/JUgQpkDTyyRhsGpz5) feel free to submit!

Being a college student doing sex work to pay for tuition was never meant to be glamorous. Cassian made her feel like a queen though, so as she welcomes her ten o’clock regular, her Nintendo Switch in hand, “Come on in babe.”

Nesta is _barely_ dressed. Her dyed, long, rose gold hair was in a messy bun atop her head. She has a Fredericks of Hollywood teddy on. Nesta often said that men would pay for exactly what they thought they were buying into. She’d meant that men were all dogs, but Cassian was quickly becoming the exception. 

“Looking good, honey,” Cassian says affectionately. Nesta feels like snapping at him, for what reason she didn't know. 

Nesta waits as Cassian stuffs seven-hundred dollars into her outstretched hand. 

She gives him a questioning look, “Don’t you just want two hours?” 

Cassian sighs, “No, I want you to stop doing this.” 

Nesta’s back goes ram-rod straight, “I don’t want your pity Cassian.” 

“Good, because I’m not offering.” 

“Then let’s go upstairs.” 

Cassian gently touches her wrist, “You would never have to spread your legs for another piece of scum. Hell,” and Cassian looks anywhere but her, “you’d only have to spread your legs for me, when you wanted to when you--” Cassian’s voice is rough, “when you _wanted_ me to fuck you.” Cassian gives her a little grin, “Given how long it took you to recover from our session last time--” 

Nesta holds up a hand, “I can’t, Cassian.” 

Cassian nods, “Fine, but that’s enough for the whole night, and I want to have you sleep in my bed tonight.” 

Nesta looks momentarily taken aback, but this would pay for her books, she wants to refuse but it seems unwise. 

“Let’s go, pretty boy.” 

Cassian seems to flex his muscles as if trying to make himself look bigger. Nesta almost wanted to tell him that was unnecessary. She didn’t know how he fit inside her anyway--but saying such a thing would only inflate his ego unnecessarily. 

She lays back on the bed, and somehow the Switch has made it into the bedroom with them. 

Cassian grins, “I’ll tell you what, if fucking me is so horrible, why don’t you relax and play animal crossing and I’ll do the heavy lifting.” 

Nesta nearly protests, but if they were spending the night together she might as well let him.

“Honey,” Cassian purrs, “Let me take care of you,” he croons. 

It is her dark siren’s call that has led them to this point, and she knows the power she has over him. 

Cassian leans into her petite body. “Fuck, I missed this body.” 

“I know,” Nesta smiles knowingly. She picks up the Switch, and turns on the game, she loves this, and she plays the game, and Cassian sheds his clothes. 

This is their cosmic dance, to desire what they cannot have.

She puts her legs over his shoulders and gets comfortable on a pillow. 

His cock nearly splits her open. She’s focused on the game, and as his cock pushes into her slit, her body gives a little quiver. “Fuck, sweetheart,” Cassian groans. 

She lets the Switch rest on her chest, and his fingers dig into her baby fat--she’s only a freshman in college--on her tummy. Nesta is the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. 

“Faster,” she whines, and puts the Switch on the other side of the bed, so he can play with her tits. 

She knows there’s a smart comment coming about her ignoring the game so quickly, but Cassian’s hips simply piston in and out of her. 

He thrusts faster and deeper and then his big hand is covering her breast, and she whines pathetically. She’s soaking the sheets, and he loves it. He plays her clit masterfully, and she sighs and brings his lips down onto hers. “I missed this,” Nesta says, and his hips stutter. 

“I missed it too.” Cassian rasps, and pauses, his breath coming in pants, he pulls out a toy from her bedside drawer, and the slight hum of her clit sucker comes to life. 

“You must really love me if you’re gonna use that on me,” Nesta smirks. “You’re getting a dad bod, it’s hot as fuck.”

He puts the clit sucker on her, and within moments he’s figured out a rhythm for fucking her roughly and making her eyes roll back, the clit sucker doing its job perfectly. 

“Oh fuck,” Cassian swears, and he slams his hips into her, hard. 

“Yes, yes, give it to me.” 

“As you wish,” he sighs and sets a torturous rhythm. He’s slamming into her, the clit sucker is long forgotten, and she’s far past overstimulated, her eyes are rolled back in her head, her body is coiled with pleasure, her toes curled. 

He slams into her and slaps her clit several times, then he’s spilling into her. They’d always been careful, not to get Nesta pregnant. Nesta is struck, with the thought of how nice it would be to have Cassian’s baby. As her world tilts off its axis, she feels him shudder, and the welcome warmth and wetness of his seed spreading between her legs. 

He rolls off her and lays next to her for a long moment. 

“How’d the game go?” Cassian’s voice is smug and sated. 

“Fine,” Nesta says after about ten minutes--but her voice is rough as if she’s still processing the pleasure she’d been gifted. She’d come so hard, she’d blacked out and her thighs were shaking, she thought she had a charlie horse somewhere, she was sore all over. It was a good soreness though. 

“Should I ask again now--” 

Nesta pulls him down to the bed, needing more. 

They don’t even leave her apartment, and Nesta lets him get it all night long. 

In the morning Cassian looks wrecked, and Nesta is barely able to move. 

“I have class in an hour,” It’s just past seven and the mid-autumn sun is just barely peeking through the window. 

“Nes,” Cassian begins. 

“I know what you’re going to ask and the answer is yes--but only if you fuck me like that all the damn time.” 

Cassian kisses her for the first time that morning, one of many mornings they’d share together. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ✨😈✨😈✨😈✨😈✨😈✨😈✨😈


End file.
